Giving of Thanks
by angie9281
Summary: FINAL STORY OF MY SERIES BEFORE I START WRITING MY OWN (unrelated) SEASON 8-This story finds Sookie and her little family front and center as they ponder about their lives now and what the future could be. With a couple surprising pieces of news thrown into the mix, this could well be her most precious Thanksgiving ever.


_Author's note-this will likely be the last story in this series and I want to do something different. My next series will be the season 8 we never got, with tweaks from the mess that was season 7. Thanks for reading and I hope this story gives a good ending. But there will be more from me, I promise!_

All afternoon and evening had been surrounded by friends and family. And as she watched her loved ones pitching in to help clean the mess from the somewhat gluttonous holiday, she thought back to the events earlier in the day, things that had brought a smile to her face and a warmness to her heart. Everyone she cared about was there, outside at the long table they had gotten for the event. The laughter and sounds of the kids outside with their family and others was enough to melt her completely. Not that life for her had ever been a cake walk, it had grown a touch more dangerous difficult in the time since she had finally made the choice that had changed everything for her and that choice was, to her astonishment, doing a decent job at cleaning the pots and pans.

"I would be willing to bet that never once did you imagine you would be cleaning up thanksgiving dishes." Sookie said to him as he stood at the sink. "Never pegged you for being a good dishwasher but look at this-" she took one of her glass pans drying on the side up in her grasp. "Seriously, you have some talent."

Eric glanced down at her with a funny look on his face. "Never expected that I would be standing here…cleaning up after a big family feast. With a extended family unlike anything I could have wished for. Life certainly takes one on a journey."

"And you've had quite the impressive journey yourself….." she mused as she watched their two grown children helping put things in the fridge. Leftovers for days, it seemed and yet, much food had been eaten this night. She would of course, send home leftovers with her brother and his wife and her daughter, when she had to return to preside over Faery. Aurora and Gunnar was similar and yet different, in their mannerisms,, though they did share their fierce protectiveness when it came to their parents and their friends, the rest of their family every single friend and family member was thriving and though they were blessed in so many ways, she was pained to know that there would always be gaping holes in their family tree, that as lucky as they had been to bring back Godric from the beyond, the magic that had made that possible was dead and gone. And as such, there could not, would not be bringing back any more departed loved ones. It was a blessing that, thanks to strange and incredible circumstances, that they could at least call upon and speak with the ghosts of the loves ones departed. Though they needed to go to his ancestral castle to do so, they were glad that they could speak to his long dead human parents and, recently they had discovered, to their surprise and gratitude Nora too was there, to be called upon should they desire. Tara had long since passed on and moved on into the afterlife, having found the peace she had so sorely wanted. And though she and the others missed these lost loved ones terribly, the fact remained was that life went on and that certainly none lost could or would ever be forgotten. And the revelation that Nora's spirit had been discovered in the castle, that had been a welcome piece of news that had sorely been needed. Amongst all the violence, the kidnapping and terrible things that had happened as of late especially, to have something so unexpected be revealed to them….it was a miracle like so many other things in their shared lives.

"Yes. That is true, but I never thought it would lead me to cleaning turkey fat off a pan….I never thought myself as being as…domesticated as I have become. I prefer to have things neat-"

"You are also not one to make the hamper when throwing your clothes off yourself. Or when you get in a fight, you are far from clean and proper looking when you're finished…though I guess it is hard to stay clean and perfect when you've got your hands and fangs busy. But boy, could he fight. And be as savage as the rest of his family could be. There was no mistaking that."

"I guess that's where I get my skills from then…sorry about the clothes all over the hallway last night by the way….." Gunnar chimed in, sounding almost sheepish. Funny thing, since he appeared to be in his twenties, like his sister. With that faerie blood in him, he like his sister had aged exponentially faster than the average human and as such, he was only a few months old. But looked like a killing machine and certainly, with the blood and abilities of both parents in his veins, Gunnar was certainly no weakling. None in the family were. Not that they couldn't feel, or love but when pushed to fight, there would be no mercy to those who threatened them. Their lives would never not be interesting. That much was a given and he had to admit that like his father, he was up for a fight. Always. That he had yet to find someone to spend his lifetime with wasn't high in his list. Rather, Gunnar wanted to find his place in the family. And with the time he had been spending at the bar, being taught the ropes by Pam, Willa and on the occasional time they worked at the bar, Sookie and Godric. It truly had turned into a family business and every last one of them had become as fierce protecting it as they were of each other. Things would fall into place for him, his father had said. After all, what woman could possibly resist someone who was as attractive as Gunnar was. Good genes, Eric had said to him once as they were at Fangtasia one night. And certainly there was no shortage of young girls stealing glances at Gunnar, who had come around and had taken a active role in the running of the bar, working as security. He had, in one evening single-handedly dealt with a dozen humans and vamps alike. The humans, he had glamoured to have some quite….interesting memories in place of their actions that were not becoming for the club. And as for the vamps, he had been forced to kill a few, the rest, well, it was clear to everyone who set foot into the bar that this was not a person one would want to trifle with. Just like his father, Sookie had said to her son, a trace of prince on her face and his own as she said this. It was the legacy he had wanted to fill and this, he knew, was his place in the world. It was at his new job that he had started seeing a girl. A pretty black haired beauty who was neither a vamp or a fang banger but someone that wanted to live a little. And he had saved her from being assaulted from some hungry vamps down the corner from the bar as he left one night for a break. Not that she wasn't fighting back. The girl could hit and she was even carrying a blade on her that fateful night. A fighter, no doubt was this girl and ever since that fateful night she had entered his life, Gunnar had hardly been seen without her. Kiara was her name and though orphaned and with no friends, she and Gunnar had been seeing each other for weeks now. And having introduced her to the family, he had been taken aback with his father giving them his blessing. That she was worthy. And already, the girl had been urging Gunnar to turn her, he had resisted, wanting to get the blessing that had come from the rest of the family, though it was decision that Pam, Godric and Eric had said he was not to make lightly. There was no going back, after all, they had all reminded him. And even with the blessing Gunnar wanted to wait, to give things with Kiara a chance to bloom. He had promised her that if in a year, they were still together and very much in love as they were now, he would give her her greatest wish. That he would in fact, turn her (And as fate would have it, a year later, the deed was done and they would be happy together just as all the other couples they knew had been over the years) Kiara had stayed for a little while this evening but had left early, having needed to work at the local shelter, to perform her good deed at feeding those less fortunate. Her good heart was what had made h8im fall for her and it helped show that hybrid or not, he had as much humanity as the rest of his family did. (To varying degrees, as Pam could run hot and cold in regards to her own humanity)

"It was nice seeing your brother, getting to know his kids…..seeing everyone. Ames and Lafayette, they seem happy….and Arlene and Keith, Hoyt and Jess. Seems like everyone's thriving and happy. Healthy and not covered in blood or whatever for a change. Knowing the histories of everyone in our circle of friends and family."

"Getting bloody is the initiation into our circle." quipped the Viking from across the room. "Can't associate with us if you're afraid to get a little messy. " he said with a serious look on his face, one that none of the others in the room were fooled by. As it was only the four of them-the core, the heart of the family-in the kitchen now, it was a time to reflect and look forward to their lives as they were unfolding. Lives that would last for centuries, god willing and with the blessings that she had, Sookie couldn't; stop herself from taking her kids' hands into her own, Aurora on the left and Gunnar on the right. "Ignore Mr. sassy pants over there. But seriously…we've got so much to be thankful for after the past years…..and with it being the four of us here for the moment, I know it will be some time before it happens again, what with our lives taking different turns-"

"Its only gonna be me not being around too much…..and I suppose I need to let you all in on something before I head home to Faery." Aurora ran a hand through her newly dyed auburn hair. She had wanted to try something different and certainly it was a shock when she had arrived that evening. Then again, she could do what she pleased, as queen of Faery and from what she had said, it seemed to turn her hubby, Blaze on. Which led to what she said next. Or rather, didn't say, but patted her stomach with her hands. "The family is gonna be getting a little-"

"OMG!" cried Sookie as she gave her daughter a bear hug, tears running down her face. She was glad, yes, but then things hit her. Really hit her. "I am gonna be a grandmother….looking like I do…..weird….." the idea was amusing and somewhat terrifying to her.

"Age means nothing and certainly not decrepit…" mused Gunnar. "I mean, look at dad, he's a grandfather too….I mean, he was…." he looked abashed at the indirect mention of the late Tara. "Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it…. I just….." it was rare that he looked meek but certainly this was one of those times and he couldn't bring himself to look at any other the others in the room. A hand fell on his shoulder and Gunnar turned to face his father, who looked slightly mournful at the loss.

"She's in a better place and I am proud to call her granddaughter." he paused, looking thoughtful. "But I suppose I put other grandfathers to shame with these looks." he smirked. "It will be good for all of us…." he then went to Aurora and he grinned. "This one will be as spoiled, if not more so than her mother. Or if it's a boy, whatever." he paused. "Pam told me but no one else, apparently. She met someone at the bar. And its getting serious."

The others, still glowing at the good news, were now intrigued and equally happy for the long hurting Pam. "Really? What's her name? or did she go back to-" Aurora asked as she rolled her eyes. "Of course she wouldn't."

"I think I ruined her for all guys…" mused the Viking. "But the one she is seeing is a formidable force….and I made certain her past and her background are up to my standards. Her name is Noelle. As fashion obsessed as Pam was, if not more so. Match made in Hell."

"Aw…..isn't it cute, a background check for Pam's sweetie….like any protective dad…. grandpa." Sookie teased, her smile softening a little. "I am happy for her, maybe she wasn't ready to tell us yet."

"She knew it was inevitable I would tell you all….she and Noelle were headed out after things here…and believe me I am keeping tabs on the girl until I am certain she isn't going to break her heart. I have seen that once already. I won't have it happen again." Eric made a face, still somewhat uneasy about revealing too much f his emotions, his feelings. And yet around his family, he knew he was in good company and so he realized a but. "I want her to have the happiness we have all gotten out of life."

"we've gone through hell and back. Again and again and yet here was are, our little family….I never thought this was how my family would turn out but I am eternally thankful. And blessed. And Gran is at peace and watching over us….she really would have liked all of you. Loved you, actually….."

"I do, actually. Very much." a familiar voice called and in the doorway of the living room, there stood the ghostly image of Sookie's late grandmother. "I am proud of you, and what you've accomplished." she walked over to the assembled group, who stared as if seeing, well, a ghost. "I can come when you have the need to see me, your magic being so strong, I can use it to breach the veil between the living and the dead." Adele beamed at the four in the kitchen. Looking around the kitchen and the lush house she now lived in, Adele sighed. "Much bigger than the old farmhouse. Which, I may add, looks lovely thanks to that one right there. " Adele pointed to Eric as she approached, his face as stunned as the others. "I never got the chance to meet you that night when Marnie was finally taken out…..you have proven yourself honorable and worthy of my granddaughter and let me just say, even when I am where I am, I have taken a peek at you and oh my Sookie haven't you bagged yourself a catch. Seeing him in the shower-"

"Gran! You peek in on him…us?" Sookie's face was shocked with a hint of amusement.

"Every once in awhile and I have been gifted with a look at his backside. Lovely. But I admit, I was wrong when I said not to give your heart to him. I was terribly wrong and looking at you now, you have only thrived that much more…." she looked form her granddaughter to the great grandkids she had never met. "And the two of you….you are as pretty and as strong as your parents….I am proud of both of you for your accomplishments and I wish I could still be here but I will be, in a way."

The two youngest nodded and managed smiles to the grandmother they hadn't met and though saddened, the both took the chance to speak to her. "Mom told us all about you and we can only hope to help do you proud…" Gunnar said, Aurora nodded.

"We….are glad for everything you did for mom, we know she had a rough childhood and we know how here parents were to her. You….you don't care that we are what we are?" Aurora asked.

"What you are is like your mother. Special. Unique. Just as every member of your friends, your family are. I don't care if you've got magic, fangs or a tail. So long as you are kind and good, honorable and protective. Loyal. Then that's what matters. The heart within you." Adele replied as she started to fade. "unfortunately my time for visiting is always to be limited. And so I need to return. But I am so pleased with all of you." she gave a meaningful look to the head of their family. "You take good care of them since I am no longer able to. And with another one on the way…..life is never dull with you around is it?"

"Life of the party." quipped Eric, whose smirk faded to a look of gravity. "I would die before I let anything happen to them . Any of those here in this room, any of those not here. They are my family. I lost one and I won't lose another. You have my word."

Looking pleased with his response, Adele made a last wave of goodbye to them all before fading away. None of them had anything to say and led by the matriarch of their family unit, there came a close knot hug, no worlds spoken for some time as they took time to process all they had to give thanks for, and that the future was looking brighter than ever. Not only for those in the room, but for all the others they cared for. Life, at the moment was perfect. And none of them aould take a moment for granted ever again.

THE END


End file.
